


What Roommates Do

by PlushieLordLexi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I intentionally kept it up to interpretation, If you would prefer it to be Lapidot that is also okay, If you would prefer it to be platonic that's okay, Other, This doesn't need to be read as romantic, What is writing for these characters aaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: After the events of Alone at Sea, Lapis is understandably shaken... and all Peridot wants to do is help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for about half a year now. I'm kind of glad I waited to write it, since I got to implement some stuff that I couldn't have otherwise. Peridot's corresponding tweets (which I obviously don't take credit for) are included at the beginning of the fic because it's supposed to take place right after. I'm still pretty shaky with Peridot's voice (though I think I have Lapis' down well enough), so I'm sorry for any OOC behavior. Anyway, I would have loved to have seen something like this in canon, and it's a shame we didn't. HIRE ME, CREWNIVERSE! (I'm kidding.)
> 
> Anyway, Steven Universe doesn't belong to me, I'm just a fandom-dwelling loser, blah blah blah whatever.

_"LAZULI WOULD GET A KICK OUT OF THIS I BET."_

_"SPEAK OF THE STARS! SHE'S BACK! I GOTTA SHOW HER WHAT I--"_

_"oh"_

_"OH"_

_"I'LL BE BACK LATER!!!!"_

\--

The first thing Peridot noticed, once getting close enough to Lapis, was how _tired_ she looked.

Her hair was wild, which wasn't all that strange an occurrence, but it was accompanied by a weary expression and an overall wracked posture. She didn't need to ask if something had gone wrong during her and Steven's day out-- she could _tell_.

Peridot had also learned to not immediately ask questions when Lapis Lazuli was like this. It was easy enough to do while Steven was still around, since he was so good at directing things in a lighter, happier direction, but once he and Greg finally returned home and it was just the two of them, it became more difficult.

It wasn't that Peridot was nosy. She was merely... _concerned_. Perhaps her and Lazuli had started off on the wrong foot, but they had become fond of each other over time, as they spent more and more time with each other as what Steven would call 'roommates.'

For the most part, Peridot gave Lapis her space for the evening. It wasn't until they were watching Camp Pining Hearts together that she even asked a single question.

"...do you want to talk about it?" Peridot's tone of voice was soft, surprising even herself a little. She wasn't surprised when Lapis still looked away, frowning, only making herself look even more worn out.

"No."

"Okay."

The two of them sat in silence again for a while. It wasn't until a few more episodes had gone by (ugh, what did Percy even see in Paulette? Seriously!) until one of them spoke up again.

It was Lapis.

"...I... saw Jasper today."

...ah. That made thinks make a lot more sense. Peridot reached out her hand, as if to touch Lapis' shoulder as a gesture of comfort, but thought better of it at the last second.

"What happened?"

Every part of Lapis' face seemed to contort in pain, and for a moment Peridot regretted even asking. She felt better once Lapis responded.

"She... she wanted to fuse again," Lapis said. "After all I did to her-- after all we did to _each other_ \-- she wanted that! And she was blaming Steven for us not being Malachite anymore, and if it hadn't been for her threatening to shatter him, I wouldn't have even thought to use my powers to get her away from us...!"

This time, Peridot's hand did touch Lapis' shoulder. She felt the ocean gem tense up for a moment, but ultimately relaxed. Peridot sighed.

"But that's not even the worst part," Lapis admitted. "The worst part is..."

Peridot gaze her a puzzled look. "Is...?"

"For a moment, I _wanted_ to."

"What?!"

Lapis sighed. "I know, I know. Steven had the same reaction when I told him that I missed her. I know I shouldn't. I know how bad we were for each other, but I... I can't help it. Even now, I can't help it. I don't know, Peridot. There... there's something wrong with me, isn't there? There has to be something seriously, seriously wrong with me, if I'm feeling like this."

"No, no! There's nothing wrong with you, Lazuli! You're--" Peridot stopped for a moment, having realized that she probably sounded a little too quick to defend Lapis and it would probably give her the wrong idea. She was getting better at thinking about other people's feelings, at least! At least, she thought so. "...there's nothing wrong with you."

...well. Maybe her ability to comfort others still required improvement.

"Yeah, sure," Lapis looked away, sounding disgusted. Peridot knew, at this point, that the disgust was not aimed at her.

"Okay, okay. Hold on. Pause the episode. Let me get something, okay?" Peridot ran off before Lapis could even respond, having already set her mind to something. A few moments later, she returned with the alien doll she had won at Funland.

"...here," Peridot said, holding it out to Lapis.

Lapis looked down at the doll, then up at Peridot, raising an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"It's-- it's something I won when I went to Funland with Amethyst and Steven," Peridot explained. "The day I found out about my metal powers. It makes me feel better when I hug it, so I thought I'd let you hold it for a little while."

Unable to help herself, Lapis cracked the smallest of smiles. "Wow, thanks."

"Hey! You're getting the hang of what to do when someone gives you a gift!" Peridot exclaimed, roaring with laughter for a moment. "...but you need to give it back later."

"Sure," Lapis said, holding the doll to her chest. Peridot watched as the smile on her face widened slightly. Not by much, but a lot.

She sat back down, the two of them resuming their television watching. Eventually, Lapis offered the doll back to Peridot.

"...hey... Peridot?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Peridot grinned. "Sure, sure! What are 'roommates' for, anyway?"

Lapis' cheeks turned a light blue, and the smile returned to her face. Peridot couldn't help but note that Lazuli... really looked nice when she smiled.

"Ooh, hey! Hey. I meant to show you this when you got back, but I got sidetracked. Want to see what I can do to a spoon with my mind?"

Lapis snorted. "Sure, why not."

"Great! And maybe later, we can start redecorating the barn like we've been saying we would."

Peridot watched as Lapis' expression softened completely.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
